1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electronic component and an electronic component module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic component for optical communication, in which a laser diode chip is mounted in a cylindrical case, is developed. The electronic component for the optical communication has a structure in which a laser diode, a laser-diode-mounting portion, a photo diode detecting an output light from the laser diode and so on are mounted on a metal base. Generally, these components are covered with a metal cap and the cap is fixed to the base.
A lead, a ground terminal and so on are coupled to the base. The lead couples the mounted components to an external component electrically. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-95169 discloses an optical communication module in which the electronic components and metal components such as a lens holder, a lens guide or the like are combined.
The cap and the base of the electronic component are electrically coupled to each other, because the cap and the base are made of metal. A noise caused by Electrostatic Discharge (ESD), Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) or the like is conducted between the electronic component and an external component coupled to the electronic component.
For example, a signal for controlling the laser diode is conducted as a noise from the electronic component to other components of the module. A noise is conducted to the electronic component from other components of the module. The noise causes error of the optical communication module or breakdown of the components. The electronic component is more subjected to the noise as transmission rate is more increased. And noise suppression is more necessary.